Beautiful Future
by WhatIsYourFavouriteBook
Summary: Eight years after the end of Beautiful Redemption, Ethan and Lena are still together. When they have a child, who know's what it will be capable of. DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN CASTER CHRONICLES. ALL RIGHTS TO KAMI GARCIA AND MARGARET STOHL. Thanks for all the support with the story, with half-term coming up I shall have plenty more chapters coming and old ones rewritten. Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

_Ethan?_

_Look at her, L._

_She's beautiful._

I was looking down at my new daughter, born just moments ago. Her huge green eyes blinked up at me, her lips curling at the sides.

_Ethan?_

_Yes?_

_What shall we call her?_

_I think you should choose, L._

_No. I'd like you to._

"Eve. Eve Josephine."

_Oh, Ethan. I love it. There's just one thing._

_"Yes?"_

"Uh. I don't quite know how to say this, but I'd like her to be a Duchannes."

"Of course she's a Duchannes, L! She's half me, half you."

"No, uh, what I mean is I'd liked to call her Eve Duchannes."

_Oh. OK. If that's what you would really like…_

_Oh, Ethan! Thank you! It's just that it's a tradition in our family and I can't imagine Gramma being particularly happy if I break it._

Ethan laughs. "Anything for you, Lena Beana." He stares down at me, nothing but pride beaming from hi face as I pass him his daughter.

When I told Macon I was going to have a child he was really worried at first, he said he didn't know what would happen to the child of a mortal and a Caster, or how powerful it would be. I told him it didn't matter, that I would love my child no matter how much of a mortal or a Caster he or she was.

There is a knock at the door and I will it open, one of my more useful abilities I have as a Natural. Macon is stood there, along with Mitchell, Ethan's dad.

"Come in!" I say. "Meet Eve."

Ethan turns around to show them.

"Oh, Lena!" Says Macon. "She's beautiful. May I?" He asks as Ethan hands him Eve.

I see Mitchell standing by the doors his eyes welling up with tears as he looks at his son. I smile at him and he walks over.

"Hey, Lena. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks, Mr Wate. Would you like to hold your grand-daughter?"

He nods as Macon passes me Eve and I hand her over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello, I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Please keep reading and enjoy!**

3 Months Later

I am sitting in my old room at Ravenwood, which has been converted into a room for Eve. The walls are windows, letting in light that shines around the room, illuminating it. The ceiling is like a sky; I can make it snow, or rain, or let it be night, whenever I want. Eve loves it.

She is three months old now, and each day she grows more beautiful. She has big green eyes and wavy black hair, like me. She has Ethan's smile. I don't mean to be a boasting mother, but she is truly the prettiest baby I have ever seen. Even Mrs. Asher said so. I don't think she's too happy that Emily still isn't married and is slumming it with a drummer from some rubbish band in New York. To the ladies of the DAR that is the lowest of the low, almost beating supporting the opposite side in the Civil War.

"Hey Lena, is she OK?" Ethan walks in, asking about Eve.

_Yep, as good as ever!_

_Well, um, could you put her down a sec, I have something to ask._

_Of course. _What could it be?

Oh, my. Ethan is kneeling down in front of me. Is he going to-

"Lena Duchannes, will you marry?" Ethan is holding out the most stunning ring I have ever seen. It is a moon made of tiny diamonds, all glittering and sparkling in the light set in a gold plate. It makes my heart melt.

There is no doubt in my mind as I reply. "Of course, Ethan! I love you."

"I love you too, L." He leans in and kisses me, short and sweet on the lips. It makes my heart race, though the electricity that once sparked through my veins when we touched is gone. Sometimes I miss it, but I know that if it were still there Ethan and I would not be together, I would've killed him by now.

_Shall we go tell everyone, then? _He kelts to me, as I smile and pick up Eve. He grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room. I giggle as he twirls me down the spiral staircase that dominates the house.

We stroll into the dining room and I see everyone sitting around the old, oak table eating some exquisite cuisine Kitchen has prepared. I am delighted to see Aunt Del, Gramma, Reece, Ryan - who is now called Rebecca -, Liv, John and even Ridley. I see Ethan's Dad at one end, chatting animatedly to Macon. Link is also there, his arm casually slung around Ridley's shoulder. I can see she is trying to pretend she hasn't noticed, but is obviously delighted. Link and Ridley are so blatantly in love with each other, but both refuse to admit it. It makes Ethan and I laugh so much sometimes.

"Hello, everyone!" Ethan speaks and all eyes turn to us. "Lena and I have something to announce," He gestures for me to speak as I pass Eve over to Liv, who cradles her gently.

"Ethan and I are getting married!" Everyone starts cheering and Ridley even manages a wolf-whistle. It is only now that I see quite what she is wearing, nothing more than underwear with some flimsy bits of fabric criss-crossing between them. I am quite relieved to see that she is also wearing a long, floaty (though see-through) skirt. I bet it pleases Link.

The only people missing were Amma and Ethan's mum.

_I know, I miss them too, L._

_I'm sure they are watching us from up there._

_Yes, I'm sure they are._

We take our places at the table and I fall into conversation with Liv. My long-lasted grudge against her is over now that she is with John. I know how selfish that sounds, but you don't know what it is like to fall in love and have that compromised by another girl, a British one at that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello, I hope you like this chapter, I do! It's quite a bit longer than the first chapter is, so that's good... Anyway, please tell me what you think! And please review...**

**P.S Underlining in a vision means Kelting...**

Chapter 3

First moon, first year,

The time has come that you all fear,

The girl has strength that will be shown,

The end will come in the stone.

What could it mean? I first heard it this morning as I was chatting to Link at breakfast. I was feeding Eve and giving him advice on dealing with Ridley.

"I don't know, Lena. Do you think I should ask her to be my girlfriend, like officially? Would she even say yes?"

"For a supernaturally evolved creature you can be extremely dumb sometimes, Wesley Lincoln. You know Ridley, if she didn't really fancy you, she would be going out with some loser."

"You're right, it's just that I don't know how to tell her. I mean, Rid, she's so confident with men she could twist any around her little finger." I notice Link anxiously fiddling with a ring as he desperately tried to think of something. That's it!

"Hey, I've got it. You should give her that." I point to the ring.

"What, you think I should propose? Mum would throw a fit."

"No, silly! I just meant you should give her some nice jewelry and write a note. Girls really dig that."

"Oh, thanks Lena! That's a really good idea, how about:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

You're Third Degree Burns,

And I really love you?"

"I suppose that could work! Anyway, I gotta dash, I'm helping Marian at the Library today, with Liv."

"Okay, catcha later. The Linkubus has some toning to do."

I catch Link flexing his muscles in the mirror as I head towards the hearse parked outside.

As I pull away from the drive I hear the song again, only this time louder. I thought Ethan and I had escaped the Shadowing songs, bit it looked like they were still haunting us, and more worryingly Eve. It must be Amma sending the songs, it couldn't be Lila. A few weeks after Ethan came back to us that year, we saw another message in the crossword for the Stars and Stripes. I remember the day clearly.

_"Hey, Ethan, look at this!"_

_"What is it L?"_

_"Another message."_

_"Let's have a look."_

_I pass the paper and study Ethan's face as he works it out._

_"It's from Amma." He says. "M.A.T.E.R. Five down, as in your mother, Lila, Ethan Wate. T.R.A.N.S.I.T.I.O.N.E.D. Twelve across. As in, moved onto the next world. R.E.M.E.M.B.E.R. Seven across. As in never, ever forget her, Ethan. And finally A.F.F.E.C.T.I.O.N. Nine down. As in she loved you and always will."_

_It's OK, Ethan, she has moved onto a better place._

_I just want to see her again._

_I know, it's hard, but at least you did see her after her death._

_I know._

_I pulled Ethan into a tight hug, pressing his body against mine. I rub his back gently as he begins to cry, letting all the emotions he had kept bottled up for so long out._

Eve begins to wail and I sing to her, a song I remember Sarafine singing to me, before her emotions were fully lost to the dark.

'The moonlight shines all around me,

Reflecting in the room.

I catch a glimpse at you my dear,

And gone away are fears.

You bring light to life,

Heat to warm the room,

I will never let you go, dear,

So try and calm your tears.'

Eve stops crying and laughs. I laugh back and she claps her podgy hands together. I spot Savannah Snow walking down the road hand in hand with Emory. I used to feel pure loathing at her, from the way she bullied me at High School, but now I feel nothing. I am the one with the fiancée, the beautiful baby, and the biggest house. I have powers. And what does she have? A cheerleader's body, no use now High School is over and a boyfriend so dumb the only job he could get in Gatlin would be working at the Dar-ee-keen.

The library is deserted when I get there, apart from Ethan's ancient great-aunt Mercy huddled over one of the rusting computers. Looking at God knows what, I do not know, but this is the first time I have seen her use a computer since Aunt Prue passed on. I seem to remember one of the Sister's crazy schemes; taking in baby squirrels and feeding them with eye-droppers.

I push Eve's buggy through the quiet stacks of books until I reach the Archive. Inside Liv and Marian are talking in hushed voices. They look up when I walk in.

"Hey Lena. Have you heard the song?" I nod. At least it's not only me.

"First moon, first year…" I say.

"The time has come that you all fear. The girl has strength that will be shown, the end will come in the stone." They recite together.

"It's Eve, isn't it?"

Marian nods. "I'm sorry, Lena. But who else could it be?"

I sigh. "Is it Amma sending them?"

"It must be, now Lila is no longer there."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh, thank God!" I hear Ethan say as he runs towards us while I pull the hearse into the drive.

"What?" I ask.

"I heard the Song and thought maybe something had happened to you."

"No, we're fine." But we weren't. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I thought Ethan and I had escaped the curse forever, but it looked as though forever was sooner than we thought.

Ethan pulls me into a hug and I hug him back, tears streaming down my face.

"Hey," he says, "Don't cry, L. We'll figure this out. Macon's got everyone coming over, there's a meeting in tunnels this evening."

I nod, gulping back some more tears as I unbuckle Eve from her baby seat. I have dressed her in the cutest dress and shoes and she couldn't look more adorable.

"I won't let _anything _happen to you." I say, kissing her forehead lightly.

Two hours later I am seated around a big table in Macon's study. I stifle a laugh when I see Link and Ridley's hands joined together under the table. My advice must've worked.

"Good for you!" I mouth to Link, who smirks back. I look around and see that everyone is there, except for Aunt Del, Uncle Barclay, Reece and Rebecca. I think I remember Macon saying that they were going to visit some distant relative somewhere and weren't taking Ridley, much to her annoyance.

"Ok, everyone." The room goes quiet as Macon begins to talk. "I'm sure you all know why we are here, correct?" Everyone nods.

I speak up. "So did everyone hear the song?"

"I didn't." It's Mitchell. He only learnt that my family are casters three years ago when he found me lying on Ethan's ceiling in the middle of the night. And believe me, that is a scenario you never want to be in! He seemed to take it pretty well, all things considered. I think it explained a lot of things that didn't seem quite right. We still haven't told him that Ethan died though, or that his dead wife, Lila, used to be passionately in love with the man he was sitting next to. We all agreed that would be a bit much for him.

"Interesting." Macon ponders on that for a moment. "I presume you know what a Shadowing Song is?" he asks.

Ethan's dad shakes his head.

"Ethan care to explain?" says Macon.

"A Shadowing Song is a song sent by someone in the otherworld. When Lena was turning sixteen and seventeen and when John was turning eighteen, mum sent them to me and Lena as a warning. They were never wrong."

"I think I understand. What did this one say?"

"First moon, first year,

The time has come that you all fear,

The girl has strength that will be shown,

The end will come in the stone." Liv recites from memory.

"Does it mean Eve?"

We all nod and everyone looks solemn except for my daughter who gurgles away cheerfully. The room shines and glitters and a rainbow is cast over the table though we are underground. It has become apparent that Eve is a Natural like me and possibly a Wayward too. She is able to change the room to match her emotions, and can already control the weather. It's useful when she's about to cry because it begins to pour down with rain.

I hope she has some Mortal in her, though; I'd like to be able to send her to a normal, American school. When she was born Macon threatened to send her to live with Aunt Del, like everyone in my family does. You aren't allowed to raise your own children in my world, in case they go dark and you find it too hard to let go, but I refused. There was no way they were taking Eve away from me. I think Macon as now relieved I hadn't sent her away, I have to look after her and protect her from the dangers coming her way.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here is the new chapter... I hope you like the idea that they start seeing the future rather than the past!**

Chapter 5

It was four months later when I heard the next song. I was at Greenbrier with Ethan and Eve, eating a picnic and enjoying the last warm days of the year. The suns rays shined around us, scattering across the trees and gravestones. It was our place. Mine and Ethan's and now Eve's too. I had just bitten into a slice of cake when I heard the haunting melody echo through the trees.

First moon, first year,

The first demon will appear,

At midnight, when it strikes

The first moon will bind the night.

I dropped what I was holding, spilling the crumbs onto my white, vintage top.

_Demon, L? A blood Incubus? _Ethan kelts to me, anxious and worried and angry.

"Possibly, or maybe something worse."

"Worse? What could be _worse _than a pack of super-strong, angry, blood-sucking Ravenwoods? Who would _love _to get revenge on you!"

_Abraham, or someone just as bad. _

I kelt it. Ethan and I never mention Abraham or our past in front of our daughter. One day, on her sixteenth birthday, we will tell her what we went through, how Macon died once, Ethan twice and Lila found her way back to us, even if it was only for a short while. We will tell her of the horror of her grandmother, my mother, who was turned against her choice. We will tell her to love Izobel and to hate Sarafine just like I do.

We will tell Eve how John was prepared to sacrifice himself twice to save the Mortal world and to save Ethan when we thought he could not be saved. We will tell her how Liv was always there, finding the truth even when it could not be found and most of all we will tell her about Amma, who was always there for Ethan, through thick and thin, good days and bad. But today is not that day. I know she is only seven months old, but a Natural is capable of understanding more that you'd think.

I look over and see her sitting 10 metres or so away, lying in the grass, perfectly still. I rush over and to my horror see she is in a perfectly rounded circle of singed grass. I stop before I step in, unsure of what it could mean, but knowing that it wasn't good.

_Ethan! Come! It's Eve…_

Ethan is here quicker than I would think humanly possible.

_What is it?_

_I don't know. But it has our daughter. _I take Ethan's hand and together we step into the circle. Instantly I feel the familiar feeling of going into a vision.

_"What do you want from me?" A girl calls out. She looks like I did, but different. Her eyes are green. _

_The girl is surrounded by fifteen stone demons, each holding their own weapon of destruction. Blood Incubuses. _

_There is no reply to the girl's question, just silence. She is growing more and more panicked with each second that passes. She is lying now, collapsed in the grass, her head held in her hands. She is my daughter, in the future. And somehow I know that this is her sixteenth birthday, her sixteenth moon._

_"From you, nothing." A voice calls from the darkness. It is neither sad, nor happy. Welcoming, nor threatening. It has no emotion._

_"Who's there?" Eve calls. I know who is there, but it is clear she doesn't._

_"I am the Lilum. I am neither good or bad. I have darkness from the depths of hell and light from the highest of the high in me. I am the ruler, the creator."_

_"What do you want from me? I'm a nobody!"_

_"You speak a lie, child. You are the most powerful caster ever. Born to a mortal Wayward and a Natural caster. You are part of a prophecy." Oh, no. I think I know where this is going…_

_"The first will go dark, but the second will choose. The third will destroy and re-create."_

_"What? Re-create what? Help, please. All I ever wanted was to be normal. I don't know what to do."_

_"When the time comes, you will know, child."_

I gasp for breath as I open my eyes. I sit up as Ethan does, both of us to shocked to speak.

"Eve!" I grab my daughter and she opens her little eyes, smiling up at me.

_I love you, Mama. _I hear the voice in my head. It has never happened before.

_I love you too, Eve. Never ever forget that._

* * *

**P.S Are you looking forward to the movie?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello! New chapter... I hope you like it, though it's not my best as it's mainly speech which is NOT my strong point! Anyway, enjoy and I will post a more exciting, better chapter soon... **

"Impossible," breathed Macon, more surprised than I'd ever seen him. "You'll have to ask Marian if she's ever heard of something similar."

"I doubt it," I reply. "I mean no one ever mentioned it when we were seeing the visions with Genieve and Ethan."

"I agree with Lena, and I don't know whether I ever told you two this, but I had unusual visions once, too. It was when you went off with Ridley and John for the Seventeenth Moon, L. I kept seeing you two. It happened once when I was standing in front of a mirror, these images kept flashing past my eyes and then I saw you and John together and talking, only it didn't feel like a vision. It felt like I was _actually _there. It turns out Lucille was there and I was seeing through her eyes, just like you see through Boo's, Sir." Ethan said, looking at Macon and then at me.

Oh my. I must've gone bright red in front of them. I had know idea Ethan had seen us together. I just hoped he hadn't seen us dance, or even the time we kissed.

_Don't worry L. I didn't see anything too awkward. It was like he'd read my mind._

_OK. You're sure about that?_

_I only saw you dance. Why? Do you have something to hide?_

_Nope. It's just, well you know..._

_No, L. I don't. What don't I know?_

_You realise I can come onto this channel, right? _Ah! It was Macon. I had no idea he could hear Ethan and I kelt, there were somethings I really wish I'd kept secret.

"Now, shall we speak a bit more openly?"

"OK, Uncle M." I spoke, mortified that my Uncle could hear my thoughts.

"Carrying on, you said it yourself, sir. Nothing's impossible. Especially in this world."

"Well spoken, Mr Wate."

"What's not possible?" I turn around to see Ridley sauntering in, her arm wrapped around Link's shoulder as she sucks on one of her Ridleypops.

"That's exactly what we were discussing Ridley. You're welcome to join us if you want. You too, Mr Lincoln. In fact, could you go collect Liv, I'm sure there must be something she knows."

"And I won't?" Pouted Ridley.

"I'm not saying that, it's just, well Liv has extensive knowledge of many things."

Link ripped in front us, appearing again moments later.

"They're just coming," he panted.

We all stand around for a few minutes, Ethan and Link discussing some big basketball game until John and Liv appear a few minutes later, hand in hand.

"What's going on?" she asked nervously, twirling her trademark blond plaits through her fingers.

"Ethan and Lena have had a vision." Macon answered.

"Oh. Of what?"

"Yeah, you guys, of what?" Accused Ridley, shooting daggers at me.

_Hey, Rid, calm down! _ I kelt.

_What, Cuz? You're all acting like it's the end of the world or something, which, knowing you, it probably is. And then you won't 'fess up._

I speak. "The future."

I saw Liv's mouth drop open in disbelief as Ridley let one of her sickly, red lollipops drop to the floor, both of them shocked.

"It's impossible." Liv announces almost immediately. "I've never heard of anything like it before."

"That is exactly what I said Olivia, but it doesn't make it true. Lena, why don't you explain?"Macon replies, gesturing to us to sit down at the table. He clicks his fingers once and mugs of steaming hot chocolate appear in our hands.

_Thanks, L._

_No problem. _

I take Ethan's hand under the table and he grips it tightly, frightened for what is to come. We have both seen enough danger and death for this lifetime and the next.

"Well, um, we were at Greenbrier. One second Eve was with us and the next she was lying metres away, deadly still. I was so scared. When Ethan and I rushed over we saw that she was lying in a singed circle. We stepped inside and went straight into the vision."

"What did you see?" Asked Liv inquisitively.

"We saw Eve." Spoke Ethan. "She was at Greenbrier, only it didn't look the same. There were these stone statues surrounding her, they looked like Blood Incubuses, their mouths twisted into evil expressions, holding swords and axes. I would say she looked 15 or 16, just like Lena did. She was talking to herself, pleading for help when the Lilum spoke. It talked about the prophecy of Naturals-"

"The first will be dark, the second will choose prophecy?" Interrupted Liv. I nodded in response.

"It said something else though. It said that the third will destroy and re-create. It must be Eve. Destroy what though, is the question we should be asking."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the weeks sped by, nothing seemed to change: Ridley was still with Link, Liv was still researching and Macon was, well, Macon. But Ethan and I weren't the same. Eve was growing more powerful everyday and there was nothing Ethan and I could do to slow it down. She could cause a hurricane, cast illusions at us, even Kelt. It was frighteningly incredible. I can tell Macon is starting to worry though, as far as he sees a baby who is almost as powerful as him or me is _never _a good thing. But it's not that he doesn't love Eve, in fact I think after Ethan and I he is her favourite person.

It has been seven months since my daughter was born and we now no longer live in Ravenwood. In her Will Amma left Ethan her house, the one near the creek. We moved in there three weeks ago and I love it, though I miss the buzz of Ravenwood and Kitchen's cooking. At the moment I am busy furnishing it, trying my hardest to not use my Caster powers to decorate.

I am in the kitchen, making some coffee for Ethan. He is following in his father's footsteps, becoming a writer. I can hear him now, the tap of his typewriter as he writes his latest chapter. It's a book about our adventures through the Sixteenth Moon. I came up with the title, it's something I remember Macon saying once. Beautiful Creatures.

Eve starts to cry and I quickly put down the cup. This is one of the few downsides to having a Natural Caster baby; when they cry they could cause a tsunami if you don't calm them. I do one of the coolest tricks I can, projecting an image of myself. Eve will see it and stop and I don't even have to go anywhere

I am just walking into Ethan's study when I hear it, another verse from Eve's song.

'First Moon, first year,

Sixteen demons will appear,

They will come once a year,

Their twisted screams in your ear.'

My hand starts to shake and I drop the mug that I am holding, letting it smash against the carpet. I start to breath quickly, panicking and panicking until Ethan comes out.

"Lena! Are you okay? What happened?"

_Didn't you hear it, Ethan?_

"No. What? What was it L?

_Another song. It was about the statues, I'm sure of it. It said they will come once a year for sixteen years. Oh, Ethan, what will do?_

I start to shake uncontrollably and tears stream down my face.

_Hey, don't cry L. It'll be OK, we just have to tell everyone and they will protect Eve, especially Macon and John._

_D'ya think so?_

_I know so. Come on, let's go outside._

I let Ethan take me outside into the garden. We lie down together in the grass, my head resting against his shoulder. It hasn't been like this for ages, just the two of us. I kind of miss it.

_There, there. _Ethan strokes my head gently as I clear the clouds from the sky. I keep two and change them, using my powers, so that they look like two people holding hands. Ethan smiles at this and leans down to kiss me. I kiss him back and we stay like that for a long time, until the sun has set.

I pull away gently. "Should we go to Ravenwood for dinner? I think my family are going to be there tonight, and they only met Eve that one time."

"Good, idea. I'll go get her, whilst you Kelt Macon."

_Sure._

**Thanks for reading! I will post more soon, but in the meantime, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N New chapter! After this one, the book will become a little confusing, I am going to change the viewpoints around a bit so we have an insight into different characters.**

Chapter 8

High School didn't award me the best grades. To say I was disappointed would be nothing if not an understatement. With all the curses , hexes, vexes and deaths, handing in my homework didn't seem like the most important thing when your dead boyfriend was sending messages in a crossword to you from the otherworld. Luckily for me, though, I wrote a piece for a major American newspaper the summer I graduated on Politics and Oxford University in England saw it. Liv persuaded them that I would be great, and so I did my degree there with her. They were the hardest few years, being away from Ethan, though he did fly over every other month and I flew back to Gatlin in the ones in between.

Friendship wise, it was a massive improvement on High School, (the girls in England didn't label me _freak _the moment I walked into class) but I didn't _really _bond with anyone but Liv. She truly is a star. Everyone at the University knows her and I know she will be very famous one day.

I always knew that what I wanted to do: write poetry. And that is why when I got back here Ethan and I opened our own shop in Gatlin. It sells Poetry, novels, newspapers and has a little tea and coffee area where I sell cakes, biscuits and drinks. It is pretty quiet today, almost everyone is at one of the many churches we have here in Gatlin. Ethan has taken his Aunt's to theirs, and I am sitting down with Liv in the shop.

"I mean, aren't you really scared?" asked Liv, whose cup of tea was shaking in her hand.

"Not really. I don't think anything too bad will happen on Eve's birthday. I think the Shadowing Songs are leading up to her sixteenth, that something big, but not terrible, will happen each year until then." I replied.

"I s'pose. But still, if someone is taking the effort to send the songs it _must _mean something awful is about to happen..."

As if on cue one of my least favourite people in Gatlin chose that moment to swagger into my shop, complete with 3-inch-heels, a sausage dog and a slightly bigger version of the metallic bag she used to clutch in school: Emily Asher. I stifled a laugh, she _was _awful

"Hey Girls!' she drawled, looking down on us. "What ya up to?"

"Nothing, Emily. I didn't know you were back in town?"

"Yeah, it's my mother's birthday this weekend and I came to celebrate. I haven't see y'all in a while."

"No. What a shame." I said sarcastically, but luckily Emily didn't seem to catch on.

"So, Emily, is there anything you wanted to buy?" asked Liv. She also worked with me, part-time when she wasn't reading in the tunnels with John or Macon.

"Ya, I need to get my mother a present, and I thought maybe a book?" She spat the word out like it was a disease and I let myself smile. I doubt she'd picked up a book in the past five years!

I took over. "Do you know what sort of books your mother likes?"

Emily shook her head. "Cooking?"

"We have some, I think. Liv, could you go over and check?" As Liv went into the storage room, Emily started to speak.

"So, Lena, I hear you have a child. Is she here?"

"Oh, yes. Have you not met her?"

"Nope." I walk around the counter and pick up Eve from her baby chair.

"D'ya wanna hold her?"

Emily smiles and I passed Eve over. I never thought I say this, but I trusted her enough to hold my daughter.

"What's her name?"

"Eve. Eve Josephine Duchannes."

"Not Wate?"

"Uh, no. It's sort of a tradition in my family, the female is always called Duchannes."

"Didn't Ethan mind?"

"No, well, a little bit. But if we have a son his surname will be Wate."

"I'm back!" Liv walked in with five or so books tucked under her arm. "There's a great new Jamie Oliver recipe book I got imported from England, why don't you try that? It's not sold anywhere else in Gatlin county!"

Emily nods and passes Eve to Liv, whilst I take the book.

"Gift wrapped?" I ask.

"Yes, please. And Eve is beautiful Lena."

"Thanks." I finish wrapping the book and pass it over.

"Here, wish your mother happy birthday from me."

"Me too!" calls Liv as Emily saunters out the shop.

* * *

**A/N Sorry if all the Chapters are a bit random! I am going to call this the END OF BOOK ONE but I will be writing way more chapters, still under this story, they will just alternate viewpoints. At somepoint as well I will re-write book one so that it flows a bit more like a real book and isn't just made up of randome scenes. Do you prefer the new cover? If you don't I can change it back. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N First chapter of Book Two. It will start from Amma's POV (in the Otherworld) but will soon alternate...**

Chapter 2.1

"My, my, Prudence. My boy's got a lot coming his way, hasn't he? What did he ever do to the Lord?" I speak. Even here, in the Otherworld, evil spirits lurk behind closed doors and I am still doing my best to stop them. I was sewing dolls, with my secret ingredients, to keep us safe. Me, Prudence and the Greats: Uncle Abner, Aunt Ivy, Grandmamma Sulla and Tywla.

"Amarie!" She gasped. "How dare ya speak of the great Lord in that manner! He always has his reasons."

"I'm sorry."

"Now, you ignore her, you hear me. She ain't have any idea what she is saying." Whispers Prudence, praying to her Lord. He used to be my Lord too, but I have long since lost my faith.

"It's just it's hard for me to watch, you know. He's my son and and he's been through more than any other 25-year-old has a right to have been through. But I know it's not your Lord's fault, it's Abraham's. Thank goodness Wesley finished him off."

"And good riddance too. He's been haunting me since the day I saw him behind the church. It was him that led me here."

"Have you been over to see Ethan recently, Prudence?"

"Can't say I have. It was probably a year ago in his time."

"You haven't seen her then?"

"Seen who?"

"My, my. Eve, of course."

"Eve? I've seen it in the evening, Amarie. I did live in Gatlin for decades."

"No, silly. Eve, Ethan's girl."

"What happened to Lena? Did they break up? She was a lovely girl."

"No. Eve is his daughter, and he is marrying Lena."

"How lovely. I will go over and watch it. Is she a good baby?"

"Relatively, but scarily powerful. She will one day be stronger than Macon and Lena combined and that is saying something."

"Who's gonna be stronger than Ethan and Lena?" I look up from my doll to see Uncle Abner, his bottle of whiskey clutched tightly in his hand.

"Ethan and Lena's daughter Eve. She's a Caster Wayward."

"Never a good combo, Amarie. I'd watch out if I were you."

I nod and put down my sewing kit. I gather up my bag of charms and step outside into the place I now live. The Gatlin that isn't Gatlin. The houses look the same, but everything is different. Everyone lives in the Graveyard, but the houses are the plots and the doors are Gravestones. I took up residence at Wate's Landing, 'cos that's where I moved on. The house is empty since Lila left. She was here to look after Ethan, but once I came the responsibility fell to me. Wherever Lila is, she will be happy. Waiting 'til the day Mitchell joins her, though I suspect Macon will sooner. That will be an awkward reunion.

As I step into my room I sense something wrong. The air feels too heavy, the smell different. I begin to feel tired, sleepy, droopy. I fall onto the bed and close my eyes, knowing something is drugging me.

* * *

Three Hours Later

"No!" I sit up, my voice which I rarely raise screaming out. "Ethan, no! Why? Why?" I am breathing fast, gasping for breath, trying to forget what I have seen, but it is no use. It was like the time I saw Ethan's death; I'd tried to change it but there was no point, the Wheel Of Fate crushes us all in the end. And I had no doubt that this is time there would be no loophole, no page in the Caster Chronicles that could be destroyed to change the events that were about to come.

I start to shake, my hands too unstable to even pick up a pencil. I need to warn my boy, but I can't. He can never see what is about to come; whether it is now or in 15 years.

**Hi Everybody! I have rewritten the first few chapters of this story, and I will post them under "Beautiful Future - Revised" If you read them and think they are better, I will get rid of this story and just keep that one! Please review or PM me your answers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Here's the second chapter, this time told from Liv's POV.**

Chapter 2.2

Sometimes I still can't believe it, I am John Breed's girlfriend. I have been for 8 years now, but still. He is so sweet, and funny, and clever, and just, well, powerful. We live together in the tunnels, Macon gave us a sort of underground house, but I would quite like to move above ground someday soon. I have to say I am quite jealous of Ethan and Lena, their new house is really lovely. But anyway, back to John. We are lying together on the sofa we have, watching some rubbish action movie on a telly. My feet are in his lap and he is massaging them.

"Hey, John."

"Yes, Liv?"

"Do you ever want to move above ground?"

"If you want to, I do."

See how sweet he is? "Thank you. It's just sometimes I find it so dark down here."

"I know what you mean. Hey, do you fancy a little day trip to take you mind off things?"

"Oh, yes! That would be lovely. Can we go to Dubai?" Another great thing about having a Caster/Incubus boyfriend, they can take you anywhere in the world in the blink of an eye.

"Of course. Shall we ask Lena if she wants us to take Eve?"

"OK. Why don't you go over and find her whilst I get some things together. Is it bikinni weather over there?"

"Even if it's not, I'll make the sun shine, Olivia. Anything to see you in a bikinni."

"I don't think I even have one, but I'll have a look!"

"Sure, but let's just finish the movie first." We watch the end for a few minutes, hands intertwined. I am going to marry John one day, but he hasn't asked yet, I expect he's waiting for Ethan and Lena to first. I am so glad they are getting married, Lena asked me to be Maid of Honour. Of course I accepted, though I could see Ridley was upset. Though she is still dark, Ridley is not the evil creature she used to be. I think Link has softened her, and good for him. I love Link, as a friend. I don't think anyone couldn't; he is hilarious and the person that killed the most evil person ever to exist: Abraham Ravenwood. You've got to give him some credit. I have to say he is a little bit too confident though, since John bit him (in the days John was under Abraham's control) and he became a quarter incubus - or Linkubus as he likes to say.

Suddenly my watch starts to go crazy. "Turn off the telly, John. Something's wrong."

John reaches for the remote and turns it off. "What is it, Olivia?"

"The selenometer, the readings are all wrong... Something is bad is going to happen. I can feel it."

"Don't worry, I'm here."

"What on Earth-"

"Is that?" We were looking at some sort of hazy window, into a vision, without actually being there. It just appeared in front of us, a metre or so were two little girls dancing around, holding hands and singing through flowers. I'd say they were about 6.

"I think that's Eve." Said John, motioning towards a beautiful girl with thick, black, luscious hair and bright red lips.

"I think so too, but who is that?" I reply pointing to the other girl who has blond plaits like me and big, blue eyes.

"She looks exactly like you Olivia." Says John, implying she's my child.

"But that's impossible John, we've never, you know... And there is no way she could be the same age as Eve."

"I agree, but watch. Something is happening." I gasp. The girl who looks like me drops to the ground and lies there, still as the dead. Watching it sends a wave of despair for the child I have never met through my body. It is only now that I notice there are six stone demons surrounding them, enclosing them. I want to reach out, to comfort them, but there is no point, I know that is a vision. Eve carries on dancing, getting faster and faster, angrier and angrier. A mist is appearing and suddenly the window goes.

"Whoa." John is shocked. I pull him into a hug and start to cry. I'm in no mood to go to Dubai now.

**A/N Mystery! Who is the child with blond hair? This was a new chapter in my original story, and I will keep trying to update this one whilst writing the more descriptive version ( which has a slightly different plot line ) it is called Beautiful Future - Revised. Please read it, if you haven't already, and review it, it has only got 10 or so reviews ... :(**

**Thank you for all the brilliant reviews on this story, and keep posting them! I am now up to over 3000 view, which is absolutely incredible! Keep posted for more chapters soon...**

**I saw the movie a few days ago, and I have to say, I LOVED it! I know they changed it way too much, but it was still awesome! Especially the ending, it was really clever. I was sad they didn't kelt and there was no Ryan or Boo... But the scene where Macon makes Ethan recite his future was hilarious!**

**PS I have a poll on my profile...**


End file.
